1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chopsticks gripper, and more particularly to an innovative gripper an accessory device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Chopsticks are an indispensable tool in the everyday life of Chinese people, which embodies the food culture of this nation.
However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications:
In the modern era where economic development has benefited from advanced technologies and foreign investment assistance, many foreign experts live and work in eastern countries but face the problem of learning how to use chopsticks expertly in everyday life and on many occasions.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.